Bête Noire
by dearbluebrid
Summary: It all began in the mid-summer of 1930 when he had first saw her in the midst of the carnival lights. She is from old southern money, and he was from a troubled past. Will this tale end happy, or end sadly? A story about hate, love, mistakes, and how it's never really too late until it is.
1. Chapter 1

This story is actually based on another story—so if you can figure it out, congrats! But something's are not the same! I won't tell you what movie/book I took this from cause I might give it away! I just thought the particular story seemed so similar to the characters. So, all credits go to the particular story.

Yes, this chapter is very short. They'll get longer I promise!

_Disclaimer_

_bête noire_

It was a beautiful crystal clear afternoon, and the birds were singing right outside the window, without a single doubt that there wasn't a single drop of trouble out in the world. It was around mid-day, but the retirement home was still bustling with people, despite the lazy afternoon vibe.

"Miss, you've got a visitor today." A nurse cooed softly. "You'll like him, he's nice. Come on, he's got a story to read."

She had been staring out the window for quite a while, and the glare of the afternoon sun had shone brightly on her white locks. When she turned, the nurse led her out the door to sit on the porch right outside, in a view of a blue sea.

"Now just sit right here for now, and this lovely gentlemen will be telling you a nice story." She said. "Don't worry, he's nice." He simply stared at her confused state, obviously still disoriented rom her nap.

"Hello." He said, carefully. He was a slender man, with remnants of dark hair. She was rather fond of his look, for he had dark intriguing eyes.

But she had pale white hair, and fair skin, but her pastel eyes had looked so lost, and almost trapped. She did not reply, and only stared at his dark eyes. The odds had been totally against him the day he was born, but had had enough hopes to believe that he could still get lucky.

"I believe we met before." He whispered, but did not want to continue just in case he frightened her. "Well, you seemed like the talkative type, but maybe I was just confusing you for someone else." He said, looking out into the ocean.

She didn't talk to him at all. She looked at him, almost _scared. _With a sigh, he stretched out his glasses and put them in place, and began to read to her.

"So.. let's see…" He said, opening up a book. "It all began in the summer…"


	2. Chapter 2

"_I believe we met before." He whispered, but did not want to continue just in case he frightened her. "Well, you seemed like the talkative type, but maybe I was just confusing you for someone else." He said, looking out into the ocean. _

_She didn't talk to him at all. She looked at him, almost scared. With a sigh, he stretched out his glasses and put them in place, and began to read to her._

"_So.. let's see…" He said, opening up a book. "It all began in the summer…" _

It was early summer 1932, and Sasuke Uchiha watched the sun disappear from the horizon, and the blinding lights from the carnival disorient his vision. It was just a little past nine o'clock pm, and his friend Naruto had been clinging on top his shoulder as if his own date was non-existent.

"Come on Sasuke, it's practically a festival of lovely women out here. Pick and choose any one that you like!" He roared. Sasuke brushed him off and groaned when a couple of girls had started to advance towards them. Naruto tipped his hat and smiled radiantly.

"Hey sweetie! I'll treat you for a ride!" Naruto yelped, as they walked past them. The park was full of humidity and girls bating their eyelashes at the men. Naruto was one of those lucky men, with golden sunshine hair, tanned skin and piercing blue eyes. He had worn a slouchy paperboy had atop his head, and a plain white shirt and a tacky bow tie. Naruto's laughter had radiated in his ears through most of the night, but for some reason he didn't mind it, until Naruto had decided to open his mouth too far.

"This is my friend Sasuke the bastard! This man really doesn't know how to have fun!" He joked to the girls by his side. One of them was rather pretty in fact. Her eyes were bright and cheerful, and she a curls that bounced up and down from her shoulders as she walked.

"Say, let's play a game, ne Sasuke?" He nudged, and Sauske was not finding it rather amusing, especially if he was the one who was being ridiculed.

"How about no." He replied, running his fingers through his hair. But before Naruto could even register Sasuke dislike to the game he stood still and started to explain something rather profound.

"Okay, let's guess how big Sasuke dick is. We'll start off with two centimetres—hey! S-sauke, I was just kidding man."

The two girls beside them had started to giggle, and glanced towards Sasuke's pants. It had been an embarrassing moment to say the least, and when Naruto had fallen over to the ground and into a pile of hot poop, Sasuke had already found fit that his revenge was taken.

"Hey boys! Look at that! The Dunk tanks is up and running!" One dark haired girl yelled. He had watched them surround the dunk tank—actually; he watched _her _surround the dunk tank. For a few minutes, Sasuke had thought he was absolutely smitten with the pink hair girl.

"You couldn't even woo her if you wanted." Naruto said, appearing from behind him. Sasuke gave him a scowl.

"Who is she?" He asked curiously, watching her throw a ball into the target. Naruto's eyes lit up, and from then he started to ramble on like a tornado.

"Her? That's Sakura. Her father owns the tobacco factory in south Rain County. You'd be totally ill-minded to go after her. She just moved in from the Sand County, and her parent own a big house down south from the railway. Besides, you'll never get a hold of her; you've got a pretty small dick—." Before Naruto could continue any longer, Sasuke pushed him back and made his way towards them.

"Hey! What the hell Teme, what do you think you're doing?" He said.

"I'm going to talk to her." Sauske replied.

When he arrived at the dunk tank, a passing stranger had dared her to sit inside. As she was stripping down to her under gown, Sasuke pushed his way through and grabbed her wrist.

"Miss, I really don't think that's a good idea." He said.

Sakura looked into his dark devilish eyes, and creased her brows. She had never seen someone so mysterious in her life.

"And why not?" She replied, pouting her pink lips.

He released his grasp on her hand, and stepped back giving her a small grin. "It's nearly ten o'clock miss, and you'll be freezing cold of you ever fall in." Sakura gave him a surprized look, and watched her friends giggle.

"It's mid-July sir, and if you don't mind, I'd like to have a little bit of fun for the summer." She replied, entering the dunk tank.

Ignoring the giggles from her fellow companions, Sakura sat on the edge of the plank and dared them to hit her. "Cotton candy is on me, to whoever can hit the target!" She laughed.

Sasuke watched as her friends deliberately tried to hit the target. However, their aiming skills were not the best he had seen, and when twenty minutes passed, Sasuke had decided to do something about it.

"Say, what if I hit the target?" He interrupted.

Naruto came running in, trying to stop Sasuke, but once his ego was tested, and there was no turning back. Especially if it came from Sakura, in whom he thought was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

"Okay, I get it Sasuke-teme, don't do this to her. You'll be sent to jail!"

"Go on home; we're just trying to have fun." She replied.

Sasuke, however found it rather amusing. He walked up closer to the target and pointed to the wood target. He had stared into her fearful emerald eyes and opened his mouth once again.

"Go on a date with me." He said.

"What? N-No! Are you crazy, get out of here!" She replied, trying her best to escape the freezing water. "Naruto, is this guy your friend?"

Naruto stepped back and gave her an exasperated look. He couldn't explain why his best friend had done such a gutsy thing, but then again, Sasuke had a very gutsy personality, and never fell short when he wanted something.

"I'll say it again," Sasuke said threatening to push the board. "Go on a date with me." When Sakura refused a second time, Sasuke stepped closer, and placed his hand on the board. She started to scream.

"I'll freeze!" She said. Sasuke smiled, "Didn't I warn you before?" He replied, applying pressure to the target.

"So? What's your answer?"

"Okay, okay! I'll go out with you!" She said in fear. This however, was not enough for Sasuke. "That doesn't seem real enough. You're going to have to beg me." He replied.

"Okay, please, I want to go out with you." She screamed. "I'll go out with you."

For a split second, Sasuke stared into her emerald eyes, and watched her shake in fear of the freezing water. She had looked absolutely beautiful in his eyes, with her curling pink hair, and white undergarments—it had almost seemed as if she was just an illusion, mocking his poor life.

"Get me out of here." She murmured. As her friends were walking to get her out, she had murmured something barely audible in his ears. "Like hell I'll go out with a psycho path like you."

Sasuke enjoyed her ferocity and for a split second, he looked into her eyes, and both of them knew. Before she could protest, he pushed the button and she fell back inside the freezing water.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: okay, here it is! Thanks to all those who reviewed. I tried to make it longer this time. Sasuke here is a bit of an asshole, but that's who he is anyway.

I hope to update every week or so. This was just a little holiday gift from me to you. Hope that's good with everyone! Most of the stories I've written before were _realllly _short compared to this one.

Anyway, Happy Holiday's. Hope you like it

_/_

_"Get me out of here." She murmured. As her friends were walking to get her out, she had murmured something barely audible in his ears. "Like hell I'll go out with a psycho path like you." _

_ Sasuke enjoyed her ferocity and for a split second, he looked into her eyes, and both of them knew. Before she could protest, he pushed the button and she fell back inside the freezing water. _

/

"Are you serious?" She screamed, stepping out from the water. Her undergarments had been completely soaked, and her hair was drooping. Sakura was absolutely furious. If there was one thing Naruto knew about the both of them was they both were easily pissed off. Both of them had _uncontrollable_ tempers.

"Are you _really _serious, right now?" She squeezed the water from her hair and stomped her way towards him. Her fingers were aching to wring his neck.

Sasuke just watched her march straight towards him. He didn't know why he had done it—maybe it was because he was a jerk. He knew he was a jerk though, so the action, he assumed, was unavoidable.

"You'll be sorry." She told him. Her revenge after all, had to be better than a slap to the face.

Sasuke didn't feel at all threatened by the girl in front of him. In fact, he found it pretty amusing how she didn't feel threatened by _him. _He smirked at her, "Or what?" He said.

Naruto's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. No one ever challenged Sakura, and no one ever challenged Sasuke back.

A satisfying smile crept up Sakura's face. "Or I'll chop your manhood away while you sleep," She hissed, "Or is that something that isn't even there in the first place?"

"I should prove it to you." He said, fixating his eyes on her.

Sakura was too experienced with men to know that what he had just said was _not _a compliment to sleep with her. He was just provoking her, and she loved playing that game. Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You know, you ought to have some manners when approaching a lady," she said. "You'll never get laid that way. But I guess it's not like you've ever been laid before."

Before Naruto could try to hold Sasuke back from _strangling _her, he had already made his move. Sasuke, in the first time in years, was _laughing._

"Um, Sasuke-teme.. Are you alright?" His blonde friend replied.

Sasuke had never met a woman that actually dared to challenge him like that. They had always swooned over him and did whatever he asked them to do. Sure, he was good looking, but he had never made the effort to look for a woman. They had always been the ones to give him everything that he had ever wanted.

"Your friend is a real jerk." She said to Naruto as she rolled her eyes. Sakura had made it audible enough for Sasuke to hear. "He's not that bad when you get to know him." Naruto replied, fixing his paper boy hat.

"I told you that water was going to be cold." He smirked, and Sakura just flipped her hair at him. "What's your name?" She asked curiously.

"Sasuke," He replied bowing, "I already know yours."

Sakura sighed heavily and she watched him bow to her. He tipped his hat sarcastically and she did the same.

Regardless, the night continued to ramble on, with the bright lights and bells ringing in his face. The mid-summer night was an eventful time, especially during Sasuke's life when he was fated to work in the military in the next few months. He wanted to spend the most of his summer having a good time. Despite Sasuke's playful attitude towards her, he leant her his coat.

"You owe me more than this." She protested, taking his coat. Truth was, Sakura was rather excited he had given her his coat. He was a gentleman—despite his childish attitude.

"How about a date then?" He said eyeing her. Playfully, Sakura punched him in the arm and smiled. "Fine," She said, "But only because you begged me."

A half hour past mid-night, Naruto had his arm around Sakura's friend Hinata. They had been laughing all night, and eventfully had a good time, despite Sakura having to borrow Sasuke's sweater.

The entire night, Sasuke and Sakura had been looking into each other's eyes. They had somehow seemed to get along quite well very quickly.

"Look's like someone's found a lady." Naruto whistled as they hopped into the back of his car. Sakura was just about to get in, when Sasuke had pulled her back.

"Let's take a walk." He demanded. "Don't worry, I'll walk you home."

Sakura crooked her head, and smiled. "Sure," She said, waving goodbye to her friends. "Just… if I show up dead tomorrow morning, remember this man's face!" She called jokingly to Hinata, as they drove off.

"Oh, that reminds me… Come on, I want to show you something." She said, looking at him under the moonlight. "Oh, don't give me that look; it's nothing too dangerous I promise."

They had walked for nearly a mile, when suddenly she had stopped in the middle of a dirt road, just across from a small bakery.

"What are you doing?" He said, watching her.

"Come, lie down. It's part of what I wanted to show you." She replied. Looking around, Sasuke sat beside her, and looked into the sky.

It was a half crescent moon, and clear night. The stars from atop of him cradled his vision, and it wasn't so hard to do what she said.

"Aren't you going to ask why we're here?" She asked, looking at him. She saw his face crack a small grin, and his dark eyes looked straight into her. There was something she loved about him, but she just didn't know what it was just yet. "Well, we're in the middle of two towns." She said.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"Yes sir. Right here, in the middle of two places. " She said.

"I don't get it." Sasuke replied, wanting to stand up. But quickly she pulled him down. "Not so fast mister. You're the one who wanted to go on a date with me so badly."

"I believe you were the one begging me back in the dunk tank." He snickered. They laid there in the night, watching the mid-night stars make haste across the vast universe. It had been an eventful night, and Sakura had found it fit to be there with him. She had quite the exuberant personality to begin with anyway, so her sudden antics were not foreign, to her at least.

"You're enlisted in the military didn't you?" She whispered quietly. The crickets started to sing a wild song, and the humidity in the air had lessened.

Sasuke looked into her deep green eyes and nodded, unsure of her reaction. "I'll be around for a few more months." He assured her.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

Sasuke didn't really know why he had done it. Maybe it was because he found solitude in danger, but it was hard to tell especially since his family had come from a long line of military. They had talked about their past lives— mostly on Sakura's part, about her parents who had forced her to study medicine. And they chatted and laughed, until what had seemed to be at an hours' time.

"Two places at once." She replied, staring into the night. Sasuke rolled over and looked at her as she giggled. "I mean, here. We're lying here so you can be in two places at once. One at home, and the other in the battle field."

Sakura rolled over to her side, and watched his dark eyes fill up with a sort of belonging, like a balloon about to burst. His features were incredibly defined, and his face was beautiful in every way. She gave him another smile- a generous one— the kind that always gave and never took.

"You shouldn't be so foolish." He whispered back, but Sasuke had already found himself drawn onto her rosy pink lips. Sakura had sensed that he was leaning in, so with all the greed in her heart, she pursed her lips and the two met.

For a long minute, Sakura had seemed to be in a blissful state of utter confusion. She had never met a man that spoke so little and still made her yap for so long. His words were soft and sweet, but she couldn't tell if it was just juvenile teenage love that blinded her.

Sakura half-expected Sasuke to be a rough kisser, but when they had met, Sasuke had been soft and gentle with her. He had creased her lightly, never wandering his hands in the wrong direction.

But before the two were able to part and look at each other in the eyes, a blinding light emerged from in front of them, and Sasuke jumped up and grabbed Sakura from the ground.

"What the hell are you two doing, damn kids!" A stranger yelled, and he beeped his horn towards them, quickly driving away in a hurry.

Sasuke half-panicked and held Sakura close to his chest, being fully aware that they had almost gotten run over by a car. Was Sakura alright? If she was hurt, he would have never forgiven himself. However, Sauske's thoughts had been broken when Sakura quickly broke from his grasp and engaged in a boisterous laugh.

/.******************************./

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time for your afternoon nap." A nurse said politely. She draped a blanket over her shoulders and helped her up in towards the house.

"Aa, we were just getting to the good part." She replied, standing up. She looked curiously at the man reading to her and frowned.

"Will you be back?" She asked, turned her head to look at him.

He had adjusted his paper boy hat and smiled. "We'll continue to read tomorrow. Don't worry, I won't be going anywhere."

The spring air hung heavy in his nostrils, as he tried to inhale the fresh smell of the sea. It had been a while since he had been swimming, but he was way too old now for those antics. He had wanted to re-call those memories of him and the ocean, but they were a haze now that he had been aging.

Before she had made it to the door however, she called out to him. "Wait!" She said. "I didn't get your name. What is your name?"

Smiling, he looked at her pale eyes and said, "Mr. Uchiha. I already know yours."


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: I hate fluff

And woooo! Yes, Sasuke is the man reading this story to his beloved Sakura. Big surprize. But, did Sasuke end up getting the girl of his dreams? And why can't she remember him?

/

" , I see you're back to read to miss Haruno?" The nurse said smiling. She pulled her wheel chair closer to him and they both sat near the dock, overlooking the ocean.

"Yes, she seems to like it very much." He replied, opening the book to the page they were on. He watched her carefully as she sat by him excitedly. Although he had read this story so many times, it had always been a good story to tell. He could even recite it without the book in front of him.

When the two were cozy, she started to hum. "This is sounding like a better story than I first thought." She replied, excited to start.

"It's a romance novel so you'll like it." He replied cooly. This made her laugh. "You don't see to be the emotional type. Say, tell me, dose this story have a happy ending?"

He had looked at her, wondering what he should say. Unconfident in his words, he simply muttered _we'll see_ and continued to read on.

\\\

From then on, both Sakura and Sasuke had seemed nearly impossible to separate. They had been together for everything—parties to night outing—Naruto couldn't have time for his best bud for himself. The few months left of the summer had been a blurb of raging parties and laughter. It was like a hazy dream; alcohol, music and summer romance. He had even taken her out to dinner at a small restaurant his family had gone to when they were even kissed him in public, despite his dislike of public affection.

It was near the end of the fall when things between Sasuke and Sakura started to truly change.

"Come here, I want to show you something." Sakura insisted. She pulled him up over a hillside into the neighbourhoods. It was an ordinary night—the moon was out, and crickets played an eventful tune.

Sasuke followed her reluctantly, and stopped when he realized where she was taking him.

"Not here Sakura," He said, looking at her.

She held his hand tightly. She wanted to know him, and she wanted to understand him entirely. It wasn't her fault that she was such a reckless and stubborn girl that wanted to know everything.

She assured his that it would be alright. So, the both of them walked down a familiar road, opening old wounds for Sasuke. Sakura had looked upon Sasuke's old home and stared at it in awe. It was a large home; one that over looked the sea and faced the east towards the rising sun.

"Come on." She insisted, and the two traveled up into the pathway into the home. There were abandoned shrubs and long grasses that reflected against the moonlight. Since the fire, it had been abandoned completely, and all of the furniture in Sasuke's family home was moved out and sold. It was rumored that Sauske's family came from old Southern money, but it had disappeared when his family died.

"I don't want to be here." He told her coldly, and insisted to leave. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and glared at her.

"Your pouting insn't going to work on me." She nagged. "Come on, let's go, I want to tell you about my plans."

"Sakura, this place holds terrible memories." He replied, watching her turn climb the porch. There was a long silent pause, and Sakura spoke again.

"You're lucky," She whispered along with the singing crickets. "At least your parents loved you. You've seen the way they treat me."

Sasuke watched her tilt her head down, and sigh heavily. She continued to ramble on. "I know it sounds terrible, but they've told me." She smiled at him, "Anyway, I suppose I shouldn't be such a cry baby, they gave me a home after all."

"You're too hard on yourself." He replied. She looked at him with her large green eyes and crakes a small grin. He had wanted to hit her when she had mentioned his family, and that she was acting like such a spoiled girl. But his heart pitied her— her parents have been very rough with her and he had often seen bruises on her wrists and back. It pained him. Sasuke smiled back and nodded his head finally, giving her permission to step inside.

When they walked in the front foyer, Sauske had wanted to cringe—not only because it held precious memories, but because it reminded him of the family he once had. He thought it was the ugliest thing he had ever seen—but Sakura…Sakura just stood in the middle of the run down home and averted her eyes towards a long banister that swirled upwards into the sky.

"It's a lovely home." She said, feeling the wood. The dust accumulated on her finger tips and she dusted them off.

"It used to be a lovely home." Sasuke replied, sneaking up from behind her. He watched as her big green eyes traveled along the home, feeding off the spacious home. It wasn't like she had never seen a nice home before—her house was nearly twice as large as his.

"We're going to live here," She announced, climbing halfway up the charred stairs. "You and I will live here one day, but you have to promise to fix it up though."

Sauske gave her a small smirk. He pictured his house to be completely furnished, with white shutters and a long balcony to overlook the waters. But Sasuke knew a wild dream when he heard it.

"It's not as big as your place." He replied, following her up the stairs. She turned around and giggled.

"I don't need a large place. I need a _nice _place," She said clinging to his arm playfully "And besides, this is a great place to raise kids."

He listened to her babble on about her wild dreams, and didn't say anything about them. He wanted to believe them himself, even if they were short of coming true.

"Three kids— two girls and an older boy to run the house," She babbled. "A white picket fence, a dog and a nice kitchen down there."

He followed her into his parent's master bedroom, which was the least charred room in the entire home. It was a rather large place— enough for a king sized bed and seating chairs by the window. On one side of the room stood a grandiose mirror, where the two stood in front. He could tell that people were in here. It was burned, but not abandoned yet. On the other side of the room was a small mattress, some soda cans, and what had looked like a make shift stool. Sakura had quieted down and watched as Suaske wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

It was easy to imagine them living in the home, especially easy when they stared into the mirror.

Sakura turned around, and brushed his dark hair away from his face. She looked at him wholly, and smiled, planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Tell me about this home." She whispered.

"Tell me about your bruises." He replied.

Sakura inhaled sharply and smiled, "How about, we play a game?"

"Sounds stupid." He mumbled under his breath. In return she took his hand in hers.

"So, the rules… you say one thing, and ask me a question. When I answer I do the same thing."

She stared intently into his dark black eyes, "I'll start," she whispered. "I want three kids in this home, how many siblings did you have?"

He stayed quiet for a few minutes and replied, "It was just my brother and I. How about you?"

"It's just my parents and I in the big mansion. You must have loved your family, right?"

He nodded quietly. "And you love your parents?"

Sakura flinched just slightly enough for Sasuke to catch in her green eyes. She paused for a minute and nodded, "Of course I do. They always give me what I need and what I want. They've enrolled me in a big University, but I don't know if I want to go—I'd have to move away from here."

She couldn't even look at him in the eye anymore, and suddenly his hand grasped her wrist. "Tell me about the bruises." He said strictly.

"Those aren't the rules.." She trailed off, watching his intense eyes. Sakura closed her eyes, fluttering them at him. His body was pressed roughly against her, and suddenly she was drawn to his lips. He was intensely protective of her, and it had made her mind all fuzzy.

"Sakura, the bruises." He said again, when she didn't reply. Sasuke wanted to shake her awake but she was just staring right at his lips.

"The bruises…." She started to grow quieter as she drew closer to him. "…my father, umm, sometimes…"

"Sakura!" He shouted, grabbing her by her shoulders.

"Look," She replied, snapping her eyes open, "Sometimes you can just be too over protective. But when you press against me, and you talk that way…why don't you just finish what you started?" She watched him stay quiet, almost as if he was holding back from aggressively kissing her pink lips.

"I love you Sasuke," She whispered, and buried herself into his neck.

"Well, aren't you going to say it back?" She asked, looking up at him.

He hesitated for a moment, and before she could say any more words, Sasuke had crushed his lips onto hers.

Taken aback, Sakura stumbled slightly, but his arms were there to hang onto. She felt his hand travel across her skin, and under her shirt, feeling the vertebrae in her back. He had planted intimate kisses on her neck, and softly caressed her breasts.

Sakura wanted to pull away before they had gone too far, but his spell was already working on her. She grabbed locks of his dark hair, and grabbed onto his clothing tightly. Sakura enjoyed the warmth of Sasuke's lips on her body, and tipped her head backwards. It was their first time at love—they were both blind, but for some reason everything had felt as if they had done it a million times.

"Sasuke.." She breathed. "…Please."

"I can't." He replied, and the two shared another intimate kiss. When the two broke apart, her held her head tightly and looked straight at her. He had never seen anything so beautiful and lovely in his entire life.

"I love you Sakura," He murmured. "I love you so much."


End file.
